Snowstorm
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Kazuma Kuwabara was feeling depressed after getting rejected by his long-time crush, Yukina. One snowy Friday evening, he hears a knock on his door. Kuwabara is delighted to find Shizuru Kuwabara, the older sister he always loved, at the door. Could this be the start of a new chapter of romance in Kuwabara's life?
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning couple of weeks of winter in Japan and the snow had already struck like a ton of bricks. Kazuma Kuwabara had just returned home from his last class that Friday. As he went into his house he shook off the coldness and placed his bag on the floor with a faint thud. He exhaled a sigh of dejection as he turned on the electric fireplace and sat down on his chair. The reason for his sigh was Yukina, who he was attracted to, had been trading flirtatious approaches with him and when he mustered the courage to ask her out, she told him that she was only trifling with him to win a bet against Botan and that there would be no way in hell she would ever date him. Her revelation had smashed Kuwabara's confidence. Now Kuwabara was not a ugly looking guy. He was well above average in height in Japanese standards, standing about six feet, and had thick reddish-brown hair, and had a defined muscular build that he obtained from his days as a delinquent and the significant battles he participated in the Spirit World. Kuwabara exhaled, got comfortable and slant back in his chair to enjoy the emitting heat from the fireplace.

Just as he was about to drowse off, there was a knocking at the front door. He grunted and groaned before he rose up.

"Coming," he said in a disoriented voice.

When he swung the door open, his drowsiness dissolved instantaneously as he gazed at his hot older sister Shizuru Kuwabara. Back when he was young he had always admired her, not as a brother but as a man. He was sexually attracted to her, but he always suppressed his desires because he was scared his sister would hate him. As he gazed into her penetrating brown eyes, he did not hear her ask her question.

"Earth to Kazu!" she said in a booming voice and he broke out of it.

"Sorry, nee-san, what did you ask?" he said, blushing a little.

"I asked if I could enter, it's freezing as hell out here," she said with a faint smile.

He suddenly remembered that his sister was scared of the snow. She had developed some kind of snow phobia from back when they were kids.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," he shifted to the side to allow his sister in and swiftly glanced up and down her curvaceous body.

As she proceeded inside, she gave him a slight smile. Kuwabara did not think much of it. He shut the door and followed his sister into the hall.

"So how were classes, Kazu?" she asked with a smile as she removed her puffy jacket and set it on the floor near the table.

As she turned around, Kuwabara's continued to gaze at his sister the way a brother should never. Shizuru noticed her brother's gaze when he did not respond to her question and a crafty smirk formed.

"Enjoying what you see, Kazu?" she asked in a extremely seductive voice.

"What?" he said, attempting to behave innocent.

"Don't what me, Kazu; I know that look. So are you attracted to me?" she smiled and waited for his answer.

"Nee-san! I wasn't staring at anything, really," he said speedily.

"Oh, so I'm not anything now, huh?" she asked still with a smirk on her face.

"That's not what I meant, but you're my older sister!" he said, his face now very scarlet.

She smirked. "Kazu, what do you _really_ think of me?"

Kuwabara's face became all shades of red possible as he tried to avoid meeting eye contact with his older sister.

"You're beautiful, nee-san" he said with a grin, "In fact you're more than beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off you."

Kuwabara was surprised by his own daring utterance and his face reddened.

Shizuru beamed and embraced her brother, pushing herself as close to him as possible. She could tell that he was saying the truth.

She drew in nearer to his ear and seductively murmured "It makes me feel hot when you stare at me that way".

Kuwabara gazed into his sister's eyes and noticed a very extreme lustful air to them, he swallowed and backed slightly away from her, but his sister yanked him back and steadily began to press herself against him.

"What's gotten into you, nee-san?" Kuwabara demanded without moving an inch away from his sister.

"You're pretty good-looking yourself too, you know" she murmured.

Kuwabara was surprised by his sister.

"Nee-san, we seriously shouldn't be doing this" he said half-heartedly.

Shizuru pecked his neck still pressing herself against him, "I don't care Kazu, the truth is that I've loved you for a long time, Kazu. Now that I know we both are attracted to each other, I can't stop myself anymore."

"I've loved you for a long time too, nee-san. I simply never had the courage to say anything," he said softly as he held his sister.

Shizuru's eyes brightened up and she stared at her brother directly in the eye, "Do you seriously mean that, Kazu?"

"Of course I mean it, and we both want it and it's our decision, right?." Kuwabara said with a grin and kissed his sister's face.

"You're correct, little bro. It is our decision." She grinned back.

Shizuru slowly bent forward and passed her trembling lips over her brother's and placed a very affectionate kiss on them. Kuwabara returned his sister's kiss and gently sucked on her lower lip as he picked her up with a single swift movement and he carried her into his bedroom.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kuwabara placed Shizuru on his bed. His sister let out a small squeal as she was released onto the bed before smiling up at her brother and putting her arms out. Kuwabara lay down beside his sister, and she snuggled with him and slowly ran her hand down his chest till she touched his waistband then halted, slowly raising up his shirt and taking it above his head, tossing it onto the floor.

"Mmm much better." She gave her brother a sly smile and mounted him.

Kuwabara stared up at his sister who was now on top of him and he smirked back at her as he slipped his fingers beneath her turtle neck and slowly took it off as well. Once it was above her head he quickly tossed her shirt onto the floor.

"You're correct, this is much better." He agreed.

Shizuru released a low moan as she held his hands.

Kuwabara ran his hands down her naked skin slowly transmitting chills up her spine. He reached the edge of her pants, he slowly unfastened the buttons and began to tug them down, but his sister stopped him and rose up from the bed, giving him a smirk as she slowly danced at the foot of the bed and began to take off her pants.

"Oh damn nee-san, you're brilliant at being a tease you know that." He said with a small smirk as he took off his trousers.

Shizuru nodded as she took her pants off and Kuwabara's jaw fell. Shizuru gave a small giggle.

"Guess I don't have to ask if you like the way I look" she said slowly crawling towards him on the bed. "Now it's time for you to lose those boxers little bro."

She attached her fingers inside her brother's boxers, took them off him and threw them; she gave a gulp.

"Oh wow Kazu, there's nothing small about you anymore" she said astonished.

"So will you quit calling me your little brother?" he asked with a smirk . She glanced up at him and shook her head;" Nope, I'll just call you my little big brother" she smirked. "I love you, Kazu".

He gave a quiet moan as she mounted him once more, "I love you too, nee-san".

* * *

Shizuru curled up on her brother's chest and snuggled with him. Her naked breasts pressed against Kuwabara's strong shoulders, where moments ago her hands were clinging onto for support. Shizuru trembled and nestled closer as Kuwabara encircled his arms around her. He was dazed with delight.

Both siblings felt drained and exhausted.

They were lying on Kuwabara's bed, where just moments ago they held hands and expressed their love for each other.

Kuwabara looked at his older sister, who was just moments ago hurling her head back as she moaned, groaned, whimpered and howled his name loudly. She had gripped his hair and he had held onto her tightly.

During their intense passion the breeze had increased and the snow had started falling down in sheets, Kuwabara saw it through his window, but did not say anything at the time because he knew that his sister was scared of the snowstorms that they had.

He planted a tender kiss on her forehead and the snowstorm increased its strength as if furious at the forbidden pairing that had just occurred; for the first time in Shizuru's life she was not scared of the storm or anything because she had the man that she adored embracing her and keeping her warm and secure. They were definitely going to be snowed in tomorrow which just provided them more time to spend together until the snow melts.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
